It's A Pizza
by Ai-Kitsuneko Yuurei
Summary: -TeFu oneshot- Fuji visits Tezuka and gives him a pizza, but Tezuka thinks of something else about the food the tensai gave. Hilarity ensues. Mild shounen-ai and fluffiness, you have been warned.


**It's a Pizza**

A/N: Tezuka has been known to be a very traditional type of guy in the PoT universe (prunes for breakfast, anyone?) So why not make fun of it? I know Tezuka isn't that ignorant, but it's just too irresistible to write something ridiculous about his traditional look at life XD (NOTE: You will not understand the joke here about pizza and okonomiyaki unless you know what is an okonomiyaki). My sincerest apologies if you find this corny, I don't write crack to begin with and I'm not great with comedy! Mild shounen-ai and fluffiness on the side, you have been warned.

Disclaimer: Prince Of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi-sensei

---

It was a pleasant morning for Fuji, with the Sun shining brightly up above, fluffy clouds floating in the azure sky. Fuji caught himself staring at it for a long time, until someone knocked him out of his trance. "Oh, Fuji-san! It's nice to see you here. Kunimitsu is waiting for you in his room. Shall I bring tea there?"

It was Ayana, Tezuka's polite and caring mother. "Thank you Ayana-san," Fuji responded and entered Tezuka's home. He had been there several times before, the first time he went there was when both of them were still freshmen.

---

"Fuji."

"Good morning, Tezuka. How are you?"

"I'm fine," the bespectacled boy answered. "And you?"

"I'm alright," the smiling tensai replied.

Just then, Fuji brought out a square-shaped box and showed it to Tezuka. "Would you like to eat?"

"For what?" Tezuka asked.

"To celebrate your comeback."

"That was few months ago, Fuji."

"I know. When was that again?"

"Sixth of February."

"Saa, today's September 6. We shall celebrate monthly then," Fuji smiled.

"Sometimes, I don't really know how to respond to what he says," Tezuka stated in his mind.

"So, can we eat?"

"Yes."

Fuji opened the box and it revealed a very delicious pizza within it, filled with salami, sliced ham, pepperoni, mushrooms and melted cheese. It looked really scrumptious and appetizing, to say the least.

Fuji took out a slice and gave it to Tezuka. "Here you go."

Tezuka's eyebrows knitted together. "When did you have the time to go to Osaka? Or did you just bought this from an ordinary restaurant out there?"

Fuji was about to take a bite off on his own slice of pizza but was stopped when he heard this, "Uh.. I did not go to Osaka. Osaka is not the only place where you can buy this, you know."

"I see," and Tezuka finally ate the slice of pizza. While chewing on a bite, Tezuka can feel the cheese melt on his mouth, and the flavors arouse together and as it bursts on his tastebuds, he was delighted with its deliciousness and its texture. It was delectable, and he kept on chewing it, munching the toppings off. Of course, his face still expressed no joy or astonishment from eating the pizza, but Fuji knew that deep inside, Tezuka was content with it.

---

Fuji had to admit, Tezuka seemed to really enjoy that pizza. In just a few minutes, the box had only one slice of pizza left in it. No, Tezuka did not swallow it all off with just one bite (with that said, only the great Momoshiro could do such gesture, Fuji noted, and if they were a in club established to compete against eating contest, Seigaku would have been already recognized worldwide due to the sophomore's "skills" at eating) but was fast enough to finish them within several minutes. As Tezuka took the last slice off the box, he told Fuji, "Strange.. this is the best okonomiyaki I have eaten so far, honestly."

"...." Fuji was flabbergasted, shocked, dumbfounded and surprised. Oko.. no.. mi.. yaki!?! He blinked a few times. Okay, okonomiyaki is known to be the Japanese pizza, but the pizza he brought today to Tezuka looked so much different from okonomiyaki, since it isn't okonomiyaki itself. It was an Italian pizza to begin with!

"Tezuka thought the pizza was an okonomiyaki!?" Fuji thought. No, no.. maybe he was only hearing things, but after seconds of pondering, he realized his auditory nerve was not wrong at all: Tezuka DID THINK THAT THE PIZZA WAS AN OKONOMIYAKI. That may also be the reason behind why Tezuka asked him if he went to Osaka; seeing that okonomiyaki had originated in the said place and different variations of okonomiyaki are also there.

Fuji turned to Tezuka, blue eyes staring into Tezuka's chocolate brown orbs. "Tezuka, that.. err...isn't okonomiyaki."

"It isn't?" Tezuka was perplexed. This was the first time he showed such expression of confusion. "What is it, then?"

"A pizza," Fuji said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Pizza," Tezuka repeated, in a shallow tone. He looked at the slice of "pizza" (according to Fuji, he noted) he was holding. Tezuka was somehow worried. The tensai might tease him for a whole week just because of this.

"What's a pizza..?" If he could, Tezuka would have slapped his face, but of course Tezuka was Tezuka , the famous Seigaku captain, so someone of his caliber and attitude won't do that. And he didn't. His glum face remains, eyes focused on the genius in front of him.

Upon hearing this, Fuji's smile slowly (and mind you, dramatically) fainted. He gasped. His mouth gaped open. Kunimitsu Tezuka, student council president, national-level tennis player, respected captain and model student.. **doesn't know what a pizza is!? **He should have been teasing Tezuka now, but because of utter shock, he wasn't able to. Was Tezuka this ignorant, of all things!? Pizza was first made in Belgium a long time ago, he should have known this already if he was living in a traditional way!! Fuji took deep breaths, and after a few minutes, he burst into feats of laughter that would have possibly made him OOC.

Tezuka did not like this, obviously. He knew that Fuji was making fun of him now. He frowned. This situation is a lose-lose for him. He looked like a dunce to Fuji. So, what would he do now? What Kunimitsu Tezuka does. No, not ordering to run laps (doing that inside a house would be hard and this may also cause a tendency to make Fuji laugh at him more), but rather a short set of words that were straight to the point: "Get out. Now."

Fuji, somehow managed to get a hold of himself, and said, "Tezuka, don't be like that! I'm sorry, I just couldn't keep it inside," it was followed by Fuji's giggles that irritated the captain more. Tezuka had enough.

"Fuji Syuusuke. Get out. Now--"

He was cut short when Fuji kissed him on the lips. Tezuka's eyes widened in surprise. He could still taste the pizza on Fuji's soft lips, but nothing could beat the sweetness he can only taste on the tensai's lips. He kissed him back and pretty soon they were wrapped around each other's arms.

After some more minutes, they let go of each other, and Fuji asked, "Which tastes better, Tezuka? okonomiyaki or Italian pizza?"

Tezuka caressed Fuji's cheek, looking straight into his cerulean eyes and said, "Your lips, Fuji."

It was also a pleasant morning for Tezuka.

--OWARI!!--

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
